Lezzing Out: The Lifetime Original Movie
by KawaiiFanFicWriter
Summary: The girls do magic and stuff. While looking fabulous doing it. SUPER KAWAII. RATED M FOR HAWTNESS also bad at summaries RATE AND REVIEW NOW


HotForeignGirl: hey yunney gurl

HotForeignGirl: r u on?

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: oh hai rikku mai felow womyn

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: wats up?

HotForeignGirl: just camming

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: camming?

HotForeignGirl: oh yeah nevr said

HotForeignGirl: Im camwhoring to get free stuffz

HotForeignGirl: practicly mai job nao

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: sunds awesome

HotForeignGirl: rite?

HotForeignGirl: I got liek 100,000 gil from sum crepy rich old guy

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: ew wat he ask u to do?

HotForeignGirl: he wnted me to dress up liek his ded daughter

HotForeignGirl: and then act sexy

HotForeignGirl: masturbated teh whloe tim

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: gross

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: I did do tat once with a male camwhore to be mai blevoed dead Tidus

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: refusd to do it agin

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: said it was to crepy ):

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: supr hard two find nother male camewhore

HotForeignGirl: aww girl

HotForeignGirl: oh yeah memebered why I chted

HotForeignGirl: tere was tis mag I waz reding durin one of mai cam sessions

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: u were reding a mag durng a cam sesion?

HotForeignGirl: yeah got tis guy whois fetish iz girlz ignring him

HotForeignGirl: sen how he loks and hes a uggo

HotForeignGirl: he must orgsm al teh tim

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: sonds liek it

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: wat abot the mag

HotForeignGirl: oh yeas sorries I get sidtraked wen I hav two thnk of uggos or fattties

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: I kno tat fel

HotForeignGirl: anywais teh mag tod me abot tis awesome magik artificates tat hav MAGICAL DRESSES

HotForeignGirl: We wold look so hawt in them

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: OMG REALLY?

HotForeignGirl: yea gurl

HotForeignGirl: the dresses r supah hawt

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: I've alwayz needed two chnge tis outfit I hav

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: I only wor it two git myslf a man

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: men luv tat submisive but secret bad gurl crap

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: but i realzed tat Tidus waz teh only man four me

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: aftur he dide(or vanised whatevers idk lol) I relized tat there waz no other man's kitchin I wold want to spend teh rest of mai lif in

HotForeignGirl: OMG so sorries Yunney Gurl ):

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: its fine ):

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: so abot thos dresses

HotForeignGirl: yeah we get thes magick ston tablts and u get thse magick sphres and you transfrm into teh dresses

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: AWESOMESAUCE were do we get those stuffz

HotForeignGirl: gret news I red in on the nwes and teh mall iz havning a wet t-shirt contest and teh first priz is tat magixk shit

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: we wold totes wins

HotForeignGirl: Obvous but the contents sayz we ned to hav 3 peoples

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: oh no whre r we going to find anoder hawt empowered WOMYN

HotForeignGirl: I waz thinkinn I culd go two teh plac were I cruiz four guiz wen I don fel liek clubing

HotForeignGirl: Craigslist

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: BRILLIANT

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: usning tat sexy WOMYN MIND of yoursz

HotForeignGirl: tanks gurl

HotForeignGirl: k ging to post mai craigslist ad

HotForeignGirl: her's teh ad

HotForeignGirl: "Hai everyones. The locl mall iz haveing a wet t-shirt contest. THE CONTEST IS GIVING OUT A MAGIC DRESS ITEM OMG. If we winz teh contest we will lok FAB. But mai frend and me ned another gurl two help us. U will lok fab to if u wins with us. If intrested send pic and if we liek you well PM u with some test qs. XOXOXOXOXOX GOOD LUCK

NO UGGOS OR FATTIES"

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: tat iz a aweseme ad

HotForeignGirl: rite?

HotForeignGirl: we hav two wait liek a hor four a repnse

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: k, i'm going to ad to mai Tidus-lookalike porn collection

HotForeignGirl: going to do mor caming

HotForeignGirl: laters xoxoxoxox

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: XOXOXOXOXOX

One Hour Later

HotForeignGirl: we got 10 respnses

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: no wai

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: let me see they're pics

HotForeignGirl: sendeing two u

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 1- UGLY

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 2- UGLYIER

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 3- OH MY GOD UGLY

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 4- FAT

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 5- FATTIER

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 6- UGLY STICK FAT STYLE

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 7- WAL-MART FATTIE

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 8- UGLY FAT AND A GUY

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 9- HOLY JEBUS NO

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: 10- OMG she's actully hawt

HotForeignGirl: Relly?

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: yeh, invit her two chat

"User XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx has joined group chat session"

"User HotForeignGirl has joined group chat session"

"User CrawlinginmySexySkin has joined group chat session"

CrawlinginmySexySkin: Hai, OMG, THAKNS four acepting me two four you're ad

CrawlinginmySexySkin: I've needed som nuw dreses for mai SuicideGirls audition.

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: tat is totes the bestes raisin to jon us.

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: but

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: u wil hav two prov your'reself to us

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: first wat iz teh prper wai to spel womyn?

CrawlinginmySexySkin: Womyn

CrawlinginmySexySkin: NO MAN HAS ANY RIGHT OVER MY BODY!

CrawlinginmySexySkin: especilly teh nam of mai bodyz

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: you paz mai test.

HotForeignGirl: but not min

HotForeignGirl: fatties y/n?

CrawlinginmySexySkin: Ewww fatties

CrawlinginmySexySkin: As a prod womyn I hav teh rit two not hav mai I spaze takn up by fatties

CrawlinginmySexySkin: FATTIES OFFEND ME

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: YOUR IN

HotForeignGirl: YOUR IN

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: omigosh let takl bout stuff

HotForeignGirl: lets talk bouts our fav bands

CrawlinginmySexySkin: Min's Linkin Park(SPOILER LOL RIGHT!)

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: Oh mai fav band is Adelle

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: She haz suc a beuty voice

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: I wud listen more if she wasnn't so fat ):

HotForeignGirl: I KNO RITE!

HotForeignGirl: i didnn't kno tat fat ppl cud haz talent

HotForeignGirl: my fav band iz Ke$ha

HotForeignGirl: I wisz I was smrt enough to spel mai nme with a $

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: tat was pretty awesome

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: ohgosh I forgot

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: let tlk bout what we do four job

HotForeignGirl: I camwhore

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: I download torrents of Tidus(mai ded hubby ):) lookalike porn and masturbating to it

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: I get mony by guiltriping ppl by remindin them tat I sav teh wrld

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: hav so much moneies

CrawlinginmySexySkin: well I wrte DEEP poetry abut death and BLOOD

CrawlinginmySexySkin: ten I go two poetry slams and slep with teh first guy tat relizes how DEEP i am

CrawlinginmySexySkin: ten when their sleping aftre sex I steal evrthng not nalied down in there house

HotForeignGirl: i use to do tat

HotForeignGirl: but caming so much easer

CrawlinginmySexySkin: tats wy I want to be a SuicideGirl

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: tat maks so much sense

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: enugh talk

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: we hav two decde on a good tme to met at teh mall

HotForeignGirl: wel the contest strts at 5 PM so i was thnking 12 PM

HotForeignGirl: so we culd get rdly and have SOME WOMYN GURL FUN

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: FUCK YEAH

CrawlinginmySexySkin: snds awesomes

CrawlinginmySexySkin: I'll met you all there

CrawlinginmySexySkin: oh no have to leave

CrawlinginmySexySkin: I waz cutting myself and lost to much blood

HotForeignGirl: woah ure hardcore

CrawlinginmySexySkin: yea (: but I did not knw how much blood I needed to kep

CrawlinginmySexySkin: how iz anyone suppos to kno tat?

CrawlinginmySexySkin: later gurlz xoxoxoxo

"User CrawlinginmySexySkin has logged out"

HotForeignGirl: wel i'm going bac to caming

HotForeignGirl: ned to get thos sexy clothes

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: going to masturbate then reserch som necromancy four mai lov Tidus

HotForeignGirl: OH YOU

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: tee hee

XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx: LATERS XOXOXOXOX  
HotForeignGirl: XOXOXOXOX

"User XXxxTidusismyHusbandoXXxx has logged out"

"User HotForeignGirl has logged out"


End file.
